Never Alone
by FenriBane
Summary: Naruto is hated as a monster and the people torment him, however when two unlikely people take Naruto away will Naruto get his happy ending? Yaoi OCxNaru OCxOC...Rated M for mature content later on.
1. Chapter 1

Never Alone...

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto....

Chapter 1 -

"Get out of here you monster, we don't want to play with you" the young boy through a rock at the smaller blonde child.

The rock missed the small tanned teen as he darted away to a dark ally; tears were poring down the child's scared cheeks.

In a dark corner of the city Naruto curled up into a ball and cried, he was lonely and afraid. Nobody liked him, nobody cared about him...He was totally alone.

Naruto was blonde with deep blue eyes; he had sun kissed skin and an innocent nature. However deep within his shell was a demon, locked away inside him. For this everyone hated him, loathed him.

He was only six but Naruto felt allot older, he had had to learn how to look after himself from a young age. He sat up brushing the tears from his eyes, as he walked out into the street he heard the children chanting.

Sadly Naruto headed home, his small apartment was paid for by the Hokage the only person that ever came to see him. It was small and cramped but it was all that Naruto had, it was his safety space.

He curled up on his small bed and fell to sleep dreaming of a better life, dreaming of the parents he never knew...Dreaming of someone to care for him.

Outside the city two young teen were walking along the road, one was wearing a white robe. The other was dressing is steely black armour, the kind a medieval knight would wear.

The young male wearing the white robe had blonde/white hair that was pulled back into a pony tale, his eyes were a shade of grey and his flesh was pale. He gracefully walked along the road like an elegant creature.

The young male wearing the black armour had short black hair, brown eyes and a rather dark completion. He was not graceful and stomped down the road like a rhino in a bad mood.

As they came to the gate's of Konoha the pulled out some documents and showed them to the guards, as they were let passed the lighter of the two raced off to the market. Leaving the armour covered teen to wonder over to the Hokage's office.

It was getting late when Naruto awoke from his dreamful sleep, realising he had nothing to eat he raced to the market to buy something. However arriving late he found that all the shops were closed, Naruto trudged home clutching at his stomach.

On his way home he passed a local bar where the men would drink themselves to stupor, as he passed by several followed after him.

In a few second Naruto found himself backed into a corner, the three men stood deciding what they should do with the child. Words like 'rape' and 'mutilate' were used, this made Naruto start to cry again.

As the largest man pulled a fist up to shut the crying child up he felt a punch hit him in the back.

The sound of a fight erupted; Naruto closed his eye's tears still flowing from them. Then he felt someone touch him, as he opened his eye's he saw his rescuer.

Grey eyes looked into Naruto's blue ones; Naruto was slightly scared of the pale teen that now knelt so they were on eye level. Mostly because of the three men rolling around in pain behind the grey eyed teen.

"What's going on here?" An Uchiha official came glaring at Naruto and the grey eyed teen.

"Nothing three drunken idiots got into a fight" a woman who had seen the fight said.

"Fine then there's no reason for me to be here"

The raven haired man was about to leave when the white robed teen stood up.

"What do you mean nothing, three men try to rape a child and you say that's nothing" the white robbed stranger glared at the raven.

"What child?" the Uchiha asked.

"Him....Where the hell is he" the grey teen asked as he looked around for the blonde teen he'd jus rescued.

Naruto had fled home whilst nobody was looking; as soon as he got home he locked the door and hid under his bed covers. He ignored the pains in his stomach, his hunger was less important than his safety.

Across the city in the rich districted the dark armour plated teen stood by a hotel, he kicked some dirt as he waited for his companion. Soon the blonde greyed teen came tramping down the road, he looked pissed off.

Without a word the grey teen passed the darker one and entered the hotel, as they got to their room the grey teen finally spoke. He was jabbering on about a bastard and something else but the dark teen wasn't paying attention, he was removing and polishing his dark armour.

"And then he ran off....Hey are you listening to me?" the blonde glared at his companion who had yet to say a word.

"Yes dear..." the words were flat and held no emotion, however the smirk on the dark teens face was evident.

"Fucking say that again and I'll rip you apart. I'm just in the mood for a fight" the blonde teen got up stepping in front of the dark teen.

The dark one stood up, pulled the blonde into a passionate kiss and dragged him to the king sized bed.

"Hey I'm still mad at you!" the blonde teen gave the other a pout.

"Shut the fuck up Bi" the dark teen said as he sucked on the blonde's neck.

"Don't leave a mark Ryuu, or I'll beat the living shit out of you"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Never Alone

Chapter 2

It was early dawn when Naruto woke up, his stomach was growling from the lack of food. He sat up hugging his stomach, it was too early for the shops to be open so he had to sit and wait for his stomach pains to settle down.

I he closed his eyes and curled up into a ball, he started thinking about the stranger who had saved him. Soft blonde hair like his and a pair of grey eye's, he looked like an angel.

Naruto tried to think about something else, he didn't want to think about the grey eyed teen. He didn't want to think how the only person who'd been nice to him...He was probably never going to see him again.

Naruto opened his blue eyes when his alarm clock went off; he dressed himself in some less dirty clothes and walked to the market. However he bypassed the bar, and stayed on the main street. He still got nasty looks and name, but at least these people wouldn't try to hurt him.

"Well what do we have here, you little bastard. Getting me into trouble. Were going to teach you a lesson" The Uchiha official was stood at the entrance to the market. A group of other ninja's were with him; they all seemed to be glaring at Naruto.

Naruto tuned tail and ran as fast as he could...

Outside the village the two teen were slowly walking along the road, the grey eyed Bi and armour plated Ryuu were taking their time. They didn't really have any particular destination, they were nomadic ninja...Much the same as rogue ninja the only difference been they weren't wanted by any village.

The two came to a small bridge that overran a small river; Bi stood looking over the railing to see the mirror of water below. The fourteen year old look allot older than he was, however his beauty was also his curse.

Ryuu was stood leaning against an opposing side of the bridge, he was watching the blonde teen. He was a few months older than Bi and a tiny bit taller; however he was much broader and darker. When Bi tuned and saw that Ryuu was watching him he started to blush.

"Stop staring at me like that" Bi tuned away hiding his face with his hands.

Ryuu was about to say something when the sound of crying and shout came to the pairs ears.

Suddenly a small tanned blonde child came running out of the forest; following after him was a group of red faced ninja. Naruto stopped dead when he ran into the metal clad Ryuu, he looked up his tearful eye's filled with fear. Ryuu looked bemused by the look of fear the child offer him, then Ryuu looked at the group of ninja. They had stopped dead when Naruto had run into the dark teen.

Bi looked at the terrified child, recognition hung on his face.

"You!" Bi shouted as he started at the blonde.

Naruto was caught between been happy and been terrified; he'd never expect to see the teen again.

"Stand aside he's ours" the red faced Uchiha said as he took a step towards the blonde child. However Ryuu picked the child up, defensively holding onto him. Naruto was too shocked and sacred to do anything but hold onto the dark teen, the cold metal pressing against his skin.

"You want him, come and get him" Ryuu was glaring at the Uchiha; he had a great dislike of the Uchiha clan.

The raven haired man stepped forwards stopping the moment Ryuu pulled a huge blade from no where, when the blade started to pulse with energy the other men decided to run away.

The Uchiha made one more step forwards before felling back to the village like a coward, Ryuu put the small blonde down and turned away.

Bi watched and realised that the dark teen had no intention of taking the child, he started to open his mouth to argue with his companion...

"Were not taking him...Now move Bi" Ryuu voice was hard and Bi could tell their was no point in arguing.

Bi moved pass the small timed frame of Naruto and started to walk along the path, Naruto leaned against a railing and wondered what to do. He couldn't go home, the Uchihas would most likely kill him and he couldn't go out in the world all alone. In his sadness Naruto watched as the greyed teen and his armour companion walked away.

Seven hour's later the two teens came to a cave and decided to rest, it was as they were making their bed that Bi started to talk.

The argument went that Bi wanted to bring the child along because he'd die on his own; Ryuu stated that the best way of living is to endure and learn. Bi went on to speak about Ryuu in a horrible manner before the dark teen ended the argument with a threat; Bi went quirt and refused to talk to the dark teen. Frustrated Ryuu went out into the night; he ran burning off his anger and rage. It was only when he stopped that he realised he back tracked the road they'd been on, a small bridge lay just ahead of him.

Ryuu walked up the path expecting the small boy to be gone, however still leaning against a railing was Naruto. Cold and shivering the blonde was sleeping a restless sleep as death waited for his doom, Ryuu watched the boy for a moment and started too debated within himself.

Slowly Naruto opened his eyes and saw the dark figure hovering over him, scared and exhorted Naruto simply closed his eyes again in surrender.

Ryuu slowly and careful picked the blonde child up and stared to walk home, Naruto wrapped his arms around his new source of warmth.

The next morning when Bi awoke he let his hands cross the bed to seek out his partner; however his hand instead of finding a hard toned chest found a very small chest instead. Bi opened his eyes and gave a confused look at the small object that separated him and his partner, Naruto was curled up in-between the two teen with his back pressing into Ryuu's chest.

Bi gave a small smile before snuggling up closer to the other two and falling to sleep again.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Never Alone

Chapter 3

Twelve Year Later...

Naruto was peacefully sleeping on his large king sized bed, the orange sheets and blue pillows were tacky as hell. As Naruto was just starting to stir a shout awoke the teen, so much so that he fell out of bed and onto the floor.

"Happy Birthday" Bi shouted at the bruised and shocked teen.

With his white hair and grey eyes the twenty six year old looked down at the blued eye's teen that were glaring at him, the glare tuned into a look of surprise when a present came into view.

"Hope you like it, I got especially for you..." Bi smiled as the blonde teen opened his present, Naruto may have been eighteen but he still enjoyed getting presents.

Naruto looked at the object that Bi had given him, it was a strange ring that vibrated....Naruto started to glare at the older man again.

"You're a pervert..." Naruto threw a pillow at the other, each laughing. They both stopped when a dark shape loomed in the doorway, Ryuu looked the same as the day Naruto saw him. Only his chose in clothing had changed, having long abandoned his black armour Ryuu now wore a black pressed suit and a long leather trench coat that hid his broad body.

"Happy birthday, blondy"

Naruto shivered at the pet name Ryuu had given him, for twelve years he'd always loved the way the older man said it. Ryuu passed a present to the blonde teen, it was rather light and Naruto immediately knew what was in it.

The tanned teen opened the box and found not to his surprise a soft toy; it was customary for Ryuu to give Naruto a soft toy every year. This year it was a fox, with nine tails, Naruto gave a squall in delight foxes were his favourite animal especially since everyone commented that he looked like a fox.

Naruto ran over and hugged the taller man, giving the him a long squeeze.

Ryuu not really knowing what to do put his hands up in the air, waiting for the teen to detach himself.

Bi just stood and smiled at the scene, his bemused smile went unnoticed by Ryuu or Naruto.

When Naruto finally let Ryuu go the two older males left the teen to get washed and changed, whilst they go on with the day's business.

When Naruto finally emerged from his room, he was dressed in his black and orange jump suit.

He walked down the dark corridors of his home, before coming to the main hall.

Naruto and his carers lived in the peace loving village of shadow, a ninja village that not even the feudal lord knew about. Only the most powerful and secret ninja were allowed to join, and many never wanted to leave.

The village was hidden in a valley that had special safeguards to make sure no one found it, only those who were invited were allowed to join. The village was made up from about thirty high levelled ninja and their families, everyone had something to do and life was fairly easy for people.

The only real problem was boredom; ninja that had nothing to do were stuck to think of ways to entertain themselves.

Naruto was amongst them...He was always bored and when he wasn't sleeping or eating he was moaning about his boredom.

With all his presents given and a party been thrown people were at least able to forget their boredom for a day, Naruto was happy to have some company.

The only problem was that Ryuu wasn't at the party; Naruto had grown found of his saviour maybe a little too found. In fact he could say that Naruto had fallen for the other, fallen completely and utterly in love with him.

This was not a problem Ryuu was single and was know to be gay, however the problem was...Ryuu loved Naruto but not in the same way, Ryuu saw Naruto as his little brother or his adopted child.

This had broken Naruto's heart, when he realised he'd never be with Ryuu.

Although Naruto knew it was a fantasy he liked to think that maybe one day he could have Ryuu, Bi was the closes thing Ryuu had to a partner but the relationship was strange even to Naruto.

Even though the blond had lived with the pair for the majority of his life he still couldn't understand them, some days they'd act as though they were totally in love and then the next they'd be at each others throats.

Bi had described it as a loses love, Ryuu and Bi loved each other but also liked doing their own thing. Bi was known around the village as the village play boy, having seduced everyone in the village with his charms.

That included Naruto...Naruto had never expected to lose his virginity to a boy, never mind it been his carer. It had only been two year before but it stuck in his memory, a strange thing Bi said.

Naruto had asked if he could have been seme but Bi had stopped him and said.

'The only person that can be my seme is Ryuu, no one else can do for me. That why I love him so'

Those words had stayed with Naruto for over two years, could Ryuu be that good that Bi a sex mad young man wouldn't allow anyone else to be his seme.

This just made Naruto even sadder when thinking about it...

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Never Alone

Chapter 4

The main hall was a mess, paper confetti and rubbish was sprawled out all over the place. There was even a pile of sick in the corner where underage youths had had to much sake, their were enough bottles of the crap all over.

Most of the people who could walk had already left; those who could crawl were still making their way out. Naruto and Bi were sat on the floor, both in different stages of drunkenness.

Bi been more used to drink was the less affected, Naruto was close to falling into a deep sleep. Every so often his eyes would close and his head would dip, only for him to jerk up right a moment later.

Ryuu shook his head and helped Bi to his feet; although he was unsteady he could still able walk on his own. Ryuu picked Naruto up cradle style and proceeded to the teen's room; Ryuu gently placed the teen down and removed his sweat drenched clothes.

Leaving the teen in his bright orange boxers, Ryuu finally tucked the teen in and left him to peaceful sleep.

Bi was unsteadily standing in the doorway, a smirk crossed his face.

"Look how cute he is, just so cute...Just so fuckable" Bi looked at Ryuu, Ryuu just glared back.

"Don't you agree?"

"You're a paedophile you know..." Ryuu said looking at the grey eyed man.

"He's fucking eighteen; if anyone's the pedo around here it's you. You're the one that let him sleep in the same bed as you until he was twelve, you're the one that started to seduce me at the age of fourteen" Bi pouted to the dark man.

"Your drunk" Ryuu said cold and emotionless, even though the others words had cut deep into him.

"I'm also horny want to help me out" Bi let himself fall onto the darker one; Ryuu didn't even strain himself to lift the other up. Bi smiled inwardly and wrapped his arms around Ryuu's neck, starting to fiddle with the mans black hair.

"I'll take this as a yes...Hey where are we going?" Bi pouted as they walked passed Ryuu's room, and into the bathroom.

"You're covered in someone's puck, there's no way I'm making love too you with that crap on you" Ryuu said a he gently placed the white haired man into the large bath tub.

As the water hit the Bi the heat induced a state of sleep and the pale skinned man fell into a gentle sleep, Ryuu washed and made sure that Bi was free of sick before lifting the man out.

He carried the sleeping Bi to his room and laid him on his bed, curling up next to him Ryuu himself fell into a deep sleep.

Ryuu pulled Bi closer, partly for the warmth but mostly because he needs to know that someone was with him.

Ryuu never had dreams only nightmares and horrific memories, he could never dream of a happy life. He wasn't allowed his past would never allow him to escape it; he was tormented every day and night. He was close to his end and he didn't want to snap without someone been there to help him.

Naruto was peacefully dreaming of strange and wonderful things, a happy life with Ryuu was one thing he dreamed.

Bi was dreaming about a world where he was a sex god and everyone had to do as they were told, however his dreams would always be dominated by Ryuu.

Ryuu simply swam in a ocean of peace and quirt.


	5. Chapter 5

Never Alone

Chapter 5

It was early morning when Ryuu awoke from his sleep; Bi was still sleeping next to him peacefully playing with his own hair. Ryuu watched the delicate fingers twisting the long strands of hair.

He got up not bothering to change and left the village to travel to the mountains near by, to meditate and reflex on life.

Not long after Ryuu was gone Bi awoke to a splitting head ache and a rather strong need for release, Bi forced himself to get up and go to the toilet.

Having relived himself Bi found that he was also in need of another type of release, he searched the village top to bottom looking for Ryuu. Having very little patience Bi tuned to the only other person he felt like helping to release his problem, it wouldn't be the first time that Bi had used Naruto to satisfy his needs.

Naruto was sitting on the end of his head moaning like a dying man, he felt much the same. His head hurt and he couldn't recall any of the previous night, however the taste of sake was still in his mouth. He felt like he was going to die, then it got worse...Bi stamped into the room and within a moment he was on Naruto like a dog.

"What's with you...its too early for you to want a shag" Naruto said as Bi started to suck on his collar bone.

"Didn't get any last night, need it now" Bi said as he moved his attention onto Naruto's nipples.

"Well go get one of the others, I'm too tired..." Naruto said as he shoved the taller man off him and rolled over. That may have not been the best idea...

"Ahhhhh....What the hell are you doing..." Naruto cried as Bi ran his tongue down the teen's bare spine.

"Just shut up and relax" Bi said as he pulled off Naruto's orange boxers, Naruto couldn't move before Bi was busying himself preparing the teen...And by then he didn't want to.

Ryuu was coming back from the mountains when he started to have more vision, disturbing visions as a white lamb was socked in blood and mud. Ryuu didn't know what the visions meant but he had an overwhelming felling of sorrow.

As he entered the city the images and sounds dissipated, he was tired and longing to see a friendly. All he wanted to do was go back to his room and drowned out his fears of the visions with anything, he needed something to save him. As he walked passed Naruto's room he herd the most strangest sounds, as he looking in his heart broke...twice. At the sight of Bi and Naruto going at it Ryuu's mind snapped, as Bi and Naruto came they both saw Ryuu standing in the doorway.

"Ryuu....Wait..." Bi called after Ryuu as he raced off, leaving Naruto curled up felling sick. He had never wanted Ryuu to see him like this, never with someone else.

Ryuu stood in the door way staring at the situation, Bi was hurriedly trying to put his clothes on whilst Naruto tried to hide under the sheets. Ryuu flicked the light switch off and stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Never Alone

Chapter 6

The room became very cold and for a moment Naruto could have sworn he was dead because of the darkness, it wasn't until a hand touched his shoulder that Naruto released a deep breath.

"Who's that?" Naruto asked as the hand smoothly and gently drew down the teens back. No answer came from Naruto's unseen companion

Naruto felt something warm press into his back; he could feel someone breathing on the back f his neck. A second hand travelled around Naruto's chest and started to stroke Naruto's stomach; Naruto couldn't help but give a soft moan.

"Hey BASTARD, What about me?" Bi's voice came out of the darkness.

Naruto tried to speak but the hand on his stomach shot up to cover his mouth, when Naruto stopped trying to speak the hand moved back to its previous position.

"Ryuu you fucker, what the hell have you done to me" Bi was shouting and getting higher in pitch.

"Its a simple Paralyse Jutsu, but I doubt you'll free yourself from it" Ryuu cold and calm voice spoke, the sound made Naruto shiver as he felt Ryuu hands start to travel again. One found its way down to a hip whilst the other travelled down to Naruto's groin, Naruto went rigid when Ryuu's hand took a hold of his renewed hard on.

Ryuu smirked in the darkness and lightly sucked on Naruto's shoulder, as the blond teen started to relax to Ryuu's touch he started to moan loudly. However after a few moments Ryuu and the warmth disappeared, replaced by the cold and lonely feeling.

"Naruto?" Bi's voice was filled with a fearful tone.

Naruto couldn't answer he was to cold and his body felt like an icicle.

"Such a cute sight it is, one of you can't move because of the cold and the other..." Ryuu voice seemed to trail off as if looking for something.

"Bi you can't even escape from a simple jutsu how you survived fourteen years in the civil wars is beyond me" Ryuu voice seemed to enemata from everywhere and nowhere.

"I..." Bi was cut off by Ryuu before he finished his sentence.

"That's right when you were younger the prostitutes of the village looked after you, then when you got old enough you were taken in by the perverted feudal lord. I can only imagine what he was planning to do to you....A good thing i tuned up when i did." Ryuu was talking in a sarcastic voice.

"Killed him with his pants round his ankles and carried you off into the sunset, a great story for a book"

Suddenly the fire in the fire place burst into life and the room became illuminated by the soft glow, Naruto could see that Bi was on the floor laid out as stiff as a wooden plank. As Naruto's eyes scanned the room he saw a dark shape in the recliner in the corner, a par of brown eyes store back.

Suddenly Bi stood up and stretched his arms, it had accrued to Naruto that both him and Bi were still naked. Whilst Ryuu seemed to still be fully dressed, however the mans coat was discarded on the floor. Bi walked over to the dark shape of Ryuu and was about to slap him when a hand grabbed him and pulled him down, Bi was pulled into a face to face situation. However the face he was staring was fairly happy, Ryuu was smirking and kissed Bi ever so softy on the lips.

"Now go get a bath and back to bed with you, else i get angry and punish you"

Bi quickly and quietly picked up his clothes and raced out of Naruto's room, when the door had shut again the Ryuu stood up.

Ryuu tuned his attention back to Naruto and started to unbutton his shirt...

"Now where were we..."


	7. Chapter 7

Never Alone

Chapter 7

Ryuu was striped down to the waist when Naruto came out of his shocked state, he couldn't look Ryuu in the eyes instead focusing on the bed sheets he was clutching. It wasn't until Ryuu hand stroked Naruto's cheek that the blond looked up; he was caught in a kiss that became rather passionate. Before long Naruto could feel Ryuu's tongue begging entrance, Naruto allowed Ryuu in and the older man started to explore the teen's mouth.

When the need for air came both of them released each other from the embrace, Naruto fell panting onto the bed with Ryuu returning to undress himself. When he was done Naruto gave a nervous gulp, he had an idea now why Bi preferred Ryuu as his seme. Ryuu smirked at the small and fragile frame of Naruto, especially as the teen seemed so interested at staring at his erection.

"You're blushing blondy" Ryuu said with a smirk as Naruto's eyes shoot up to meet his.

Ryuu claimed onto the bed and crawled over the smaller male, purposely rubbing up against him.

Naruto moan in pleasure until he felt something pressing into him, as he looked down he saw what it was...

"I don't need preparing I'm already ready for it" Naruto pouted as Ryuu gave him a rather strange look.

"If you're sure" Ryuu kissed the teens neck.

"I'm sure"

Naruto instantly regretted his stubbornness when Ryuu thrust into him; Naruto saw stares as Ryuu instantly hit his pleasure spot. Making the blonde teen moan in pleasure, Naruto started to feel he fill with pleasure and for the first time since lost his virginity he felt pain mixed pleasure.

"I knew you need more preparation but you to stubborn, just like Bi" Ryuu gave a short thrust to each of his words as he felt the blond teen twitch.

Naruto was unable to response to the comment because of his intense pleasure.

Ryuu sudd


End file.
